


Gilded Roses

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Bonding, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Gay Sex, Gayness, M/M, Rimming, Soul Bond, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: The final installment of The Beast Series, in which Harry and Severus decide to soul bond.  The epilogue, which was bittersweet to write.





	Gilded Roses

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of The Beast Series. I will miss writing Severus and Harry’s love story. This will always be my pride and joy, and I’ve never been more proud of myself for a (fic series/WIP/fic in general) before. Thank you so much for your support. This fuels my fangirl and inner muse. My pen name/pseud changed due to personal issues that have been happening in real life and I don't want some people in my life finding me on here. I have to say I prefer this pseud more than the other I have used for a long time. I am sorry if I confused anyone with this change but I’m happy with it, and I hope you enjoy this epilogue. This last installment will have both Harry’s POV and Severus’ POV (as well as a sex scene with bottom--and of course top--Snape, which is actually my first time ever in my 12 years of ficcing writing Severus on the bottom.) I want my boys to switch it up from time to time. Much love is going out to you all.  
> <3 Sirene (the artist formerly known as Ragwort) <3

Harry wrestled under the covers. He couldn’t get the idea out of his mind. Bonding with Severus...for life, giving all of himself to him...he sighed through his nose. Severus hadn’t said a word about it since their encounter with the Child of the Moon--well, Luna, he supposed, and Harry really didn’t know what to think about it. Did Severus not want Harry as much as Harry wanted him? Granted, Harry hadn’t brought it up either, but he didn’t...he wasn’t really sure what to say. Was it too soon to ask? He turned to his side to face Severus’ sleeping form and brushed a greasy lock of hair away from his face. He loved Severus, more than anything really, and he wanted…all he wanted...

Severus stirred with a small sigh, but his eyelids only fluttered before he nestled further into his pillow. Harry smiled. As long as Severus was happy, then he was too.

* * *

“Harry?”

“Huh,” Harry mumbled, stretching on the bed. Severus glanced at him. Dark circles hollowed like bruises around Harry’s eyes, and Severus sat up in bed, placing his hand on Harry’s arm. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. Severus wished he could kiss the dark circles away. 

“You haven’t been getting much sleep lately,” Severus said softly. What if Harry wasn’t happy here anymore? Severus swallowed down the sharp tang that rose in his throat. 

“Just thinking, I guess,” Harry said, then grinned up at Severus. Severus quirked his brow. “What do you say? Want to have some fun this morning?”

“Don’t we usually?” Severus muttered, but the heavy weight on his heart lifted slightly as Harry leaned over to kiss him. 

“I want to fuck you,” Harry whispered, the words catching on Severus’ tongue. Severus’ heart thumped like a battering ram against his chest. God, he wanted it too. He let Harry guide him down, not once leaving his lips. “Maybe you should turn over.” 

“Turn over? I like this position,” Severus grumbled. Harry shook his head with a cheeky grin. 

“I want to kiss you there,” Harry breathed, and Severus was nearly embarassed by how fast he reacted...he loved this. Harry didn’t top often, but from learning from Severus, he could make Severus come without a single touch to his cock, and the orgasms...pummeling his insides with pure _feel..._ Yes, Severus enjoyed everything Harry had to offer...his arse, his mouth, his cock...his heart. His soul. 

Soul…

A pang of fear stabbed Severus’ heart. What if that was why Harry wasn’t sleeping? The Child of the Moon, suggesting they bond...Severus would bind himself to Harry in an instant. Maybe it had caused Harry to doubt, and poison soured his belly, coiling up in him as he inhaled a shaky breath. He promised to himself he wouldn’t bring it up. But then…

Harry stayed. Harry never left, not once. Harry had saved him, Harry loved him…Should Severus say something, at least? 

Then he felt nimble fingers parting his cheeks, and hot, damp breath wafting over his entrance. Severus shuddered and shifted in anticipation. Yes, he did love this…

Wet, warm tongue laved his entrance in broad strokes as Severus buried his face in the pillow. He arched his back slightly as Harry traced the tip of his tongue on the edge of Severus’ pucker. The tongue retreated, and Harry sucked messy kisses on his hole as Severus trembled beneath him. Harry was worshipping him, but Severus needed more. As if sensing his need, Harry drew back slightly and stabbed his tongue inside, his lips following close behind to suckle at him. 

“Ah!” Severus gasped, and his hips started to move of their own accord until he was grinding back on Harry’s tongue, wanting to keep that warm, wonderful sensation in him forever. But Harry pulled away, and Severus tried to hold back his whimper in response.

“Severus…” His words were a dewy wisp, like warm fog over a moonlit lake. “You can get on your back now.”

Severus complied, spreading his legs apart as he settled in bed. Harry would always take care of him, in any regard, as Severus would for him. He was slick from Harry’s tongue, but he would need more to prepare himself for what was coming next. He whispered a spell and shivered in pleasure as his insides slickened and readied him. 

Harry thrust forward, and this time Severus couldn’t bite back his drawn out moan. That healthy, youthful, hot-- _oh yes, so hot_ \--cock, dripping wet and hungry for him. Harry pulled back to grind into him again, and Severus groaned in approval as Harry moved harder...faster--Severus slid his hand down to grip his cock and stroke it in time with Harry’s thrusts. 

“I love every--uhh-thing about you, Severus,” Harry gasped. “Your arse, especially your cock...your nose, your lips--” 

Severus’ orgasm was lying in wait, tracing in his veins...just a few more...a few more jabs against his prostate and--

“But most of all, I love your heart. I love you. I want to bond.” 

Severus came with a shout, arching off the bed as Harry moaned, his muscles gripping Harry’s cock until he could feel pulse after pulse of white-hot warmth coat his insides. Still trembling, Severus slumped further into the bed as Harry pulled out. 

Then Harry’s words hit him again. 

Harry did. Harry wanted it, wanted Severus more than anything. Harry would give all of himself to Severus. And Severus would do the same for him.

* * *

Harry buried his face in Severus’ arse, musk and sweetness enveloping him as he sucked at his hole, curling his tongue into him. Severus bumped back until he was grinding on his face, and Harry hid his grin in Severus’ arse. Severus really loved it when Harry licked him there, and they didn’t really do this too often...Harry gave Severus’ pucker a slow, long suck, and felt his hole wink around his tongue. Harry backed away, but Severus whimpered softly as he turned on his back. He opened his legs, spreading his thighs eagerly as Harry poised himself to enter him. And when he did…

Yes, Harry loved this too. It wasn’t what he preferred all the time, but when he wanted to do it, Severus was just as compliant as he was. And dear God, Severus was always so tight...

“I love every--uhh-thing about you, Severus,” Harry gasped. “Your arse, especially your cock...your nose, your lips--” 

Severus gasped as Harry thrust into him, and Harry tried to start off slow, but he was too ready, too primed to last very long. He pounded into Severus until his beast started to lift off the bed, jerking his own cock frantically as Harry was swiftly reaching his own orgasm, the slow burn raging like a forest fire, rising up and ready to release at any moment. Harry drew in a deep gasp of air. He couldn’t stop now, the words that were building up inside of him even more so than his orgasm were spilling from his lips.

“But most of all, I love your heart. I love you. I want to bond.” 

“Ah!” Severus spasmed around Harry as he came, and after that, there was no way Harry could last after feeling Severus milk his cock like that…

Harry came, and Severus sank into the bed as if the sheets were the sea and he was a shipwrecked boat. And Harry was the only one who could ground him. 

Harry swallowed thickly. _Please, Severus_...he lifted himself off of Severus to sink down next to him. Severus turned on his side, his sweet breath gusting over Harry’s face as he stared at him silently. 

“I--” Severus started, then broke off. “I...was hoping you’d want to.”

Harry let out a bark of a laugh. “Then why haven’t you said anything? Severus, we really need to work on your communication skills.” 

Severus snorted. “Is this what has been making you restless?”

“Of course!” Harry cried, and he could feel his face twist in indignation. “Well, you know, I didn’t think you’d want to, and I really want to, you see--I wasn’t sure--” 

“It will always be yes for you,” Severus breathed against his lips, then opened his mouth against Harry’s. Harry licked into Severus’ mouth with a moan, clasping his hands behind the man’s head and dragging him closer to his lips. Severus bit down on Harry’s bottom lip with his blunt front teeth and Harry sighed, the sound lost in Severus’ throat. 

He broke away, and Severus stroked his hand down the side of Harry’s face. “I don’t really know much about bonding,” Harry admitted. “Actually, nothing at all, since it’s a magic thing, I guess…” 

“It is,” Severus answered, sounding quite amused. “And I’ve never heard of a human bonding before. Least of all with a beast. Although…” 

“Although what?”

“You’re unique,” Severus said, and Harry snorted. “Not in just the way I see you. You are imbued with the powers of the jewel, which sets you apart from any average human.”

“Unique in the way you see me?” Harry couldn’t help but ask. Severus’ lips quirked. 

"Headstrong...selfless….brave. Mine. Need I go on?”

Harry grinned. “You can keep talking if you want, but that was more than enough to boost me for the day.” 

“Good,” Severus said. “I meant it.” 

“I know,” Harry answered. “But...what _does_ bonding mean, exactly?”

“Between a human and a beast? I’m not certain,” Severus started. “When beasts bond, the tales I’ve heard are that their magic is entwined. Their hearts are two stitched together into one. When one feels pain, the other does as well. Heartache, uncertainty, physical pain, anything of the sort. They know what the other is feeling, because they can feel it themselves. But it brings the two that much closer…”

“But how would we go about doing this?”

Severus drew in a long breath. “Well, there has to be an officiator. A witness to the bonding, someone that can be trusted beyond all else. Someone who cares about the wellbeing of both parties. And it’s private, mind you,” Severus added, “it’s not a marriage. It goes beyond that. So you can’t have your friends come to witness our bonding. It’s a private affair with only three people involved.”

“Yeah but…who can we trust enough to witness the bonding?” Harry wracked his brain for ideas. Hermione? No, she didn’t know enough about magic or anything of the sort. Or…

“Albus,” Severus said firmly. “Albus would be the one to oversee our bonding.” 

”Albus?”

Severus shook his head with a sigh. “Sometimes you don’t pay attention to the smallest things. Like names. The wise man, Harry.” 

“Oh!”

“He has enough pure magic to fulfill the bonding. As I have said, only beasts have ever bonded, as I know of…” 

“Huh,” Harry said. “I wonder why I didn’t think of that.”

* * *

Severus huffed. He never had any doubts about Albus. He had wracked his brain over and over again about the bonding...if it would ever happen, he knew Albus would be the only one capable and trustworthy enough to fulfill the magic that the bond required. And Severus owed Albus his life, and had...for so many years. Harry didn’t know. Harry didn’t know about all of the darkness that was his past, the darkness that _he had been,_ until he found Harry. Or rather, when Harry found him.

* * *

_Severus ran. The rain was cold, dripping down his hawkish nose and wetting his thin lips. His robes were soaked with rain and blood, and he couldn’t--he couldn’t stand anymore. The hunting group was gone, and Severus had killed the lot and gained a meal from it. But not without a cost._

__

A cottage. A small cottage on top of the hill he was running across. The deep gashes that covered his body were gushing blood and he couldn’t run anymore. Help...help please…

He couldn’t make it. His wounds were lessened by the nature of beast healing, but God, they ached, sharp, stabbing pain that was too unbearable to ignore. The rain felt like acid running down his body as he collapsed at the side of the cottage with a small cry. 

The door creaked open, and an old man stepped out of the cottage, but Severus could barely see him, even with his keen eyes. The rain was too thick and heavy, and his vision was blurred, pain gripping its hold over him as he coughed up thick blood. 

“Oh…” the old man said. “You’re injured badly.” 

“What...what gave it away?” Severus choked out, but the words held no malice. He was too weak for that, and this man….would he help a beast? 

“I have potions and tonics to help you heal,” the man said. Severus could smell the human, humans weren’t capable of magic...what…

He was hungry...starving from abstaining from human flesh and blood despite devouring the hunter...and all of the blood he lost...no, he wouldn’t eat this human, this human was helping him despite the fact that he was a...

The man scurried back into the cottage and emerged with a bag of vials and bottles. “Do you think you have enough strength to spell your robes off?”

Severus paused. Now wasn’t the time to be proud. And he wasn’t sure he would be able to perform even the simplest of spells. Gritting his teeth as his fangs dug into his lip, he concentrated until he was naked and prone in the grass. The rain felt like salt rubbing into his wounds, and Severus winced as the man drew closer, pouring potion after potion on each deep gash and thick stab wound. Severus had his potions and belongings sealed away in a small, lightweight bag that could hold everything and more than that, but he couldn’t reach for it, he was too weak. 

The pain began to lessen, and Severus stirred with a sigh of relief. They ached, but not unbearably so, and his fangs were elongated, waiting to dig into flesh and feel blood run down his throat, itching to rip apart bodies piece by piece and consume the flesh, fulfill his hunger...he had already devoured one hunter, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more more more…

“Are you strong enough to walk?” the man asked, his tone mild. “It’d be best to get you out of the rain.” 

“Yes, of course,” Severus grumbled, but truthfully, it took all of his strength to sit up and stand on quivering legs. 

“I have a cot you can rest on,” the man continued. “You can stay until you heal completely.”

Severus could smell hearty stew boiling as he hobbled into the cottage. The smell repulsed him. He hacked up more blood and choked down his revulsion as the man pulled out a long cot and guided him on it. Severus fell back with a sigh. 

“What’s your name?” Severus asked his savior, and the man shook his head. 

“I believe the formalities would be best saved for tomorrow,” the man answered. “Rest up, now.”

Severus closed his eyes and fell into a deep, darkened sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, the wounds were healed. They weren’t gone completely; it would take more healing from his nature to stitch them up until there was nothing left but his fish-belly white skin. He stirred on the cot. The man was sitting on a chair reading a book. 

“Thank you,” Severus said. “I owe you a debt.” 

“You don’t owe me a thing,” the man said cheerfully. “I’m just glad my potions worked on you. I’m not able to do much other than heal.” 

“But you’re human,” Severus said. The old man moved his shoulders into a slight shrug. 

“And you’re a beast,” the man answered. “What does it matter, young man?”

Severus scoffed. “Young? I am six hundred and fifty years old. I can’t believe I let my guard down around such childish hunters--”

“And I’m a century or two myself,” the man said, his blue eyes twinkling. 

“How?” Severus breathed. The man smiled. 

“I believe that’s a story for another day,” the man said. “My name is Albus. Well, Dumbledore is my preferred name...Albus, well, it sounds a bit more earnest.”

“Albus…” Severus began, “thank you.” 

“Now, what is your name, dear boy?”

Severus cringed at the boy endearment. “Severus.” 

“What a fine name,” Albus said, clapping his hands together. “It seems to fit you.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes but said nothing. 

“Where will you go now?” Albus asked, reaching for a cup of tea on a stand next to his chair. Severus twitched his shoulders. 

“I’m not sure,” he said. Albus brightened a bit. 

“There’s a cottage near here that has been abandoned for quite some time,” Albus said. “I’m sure you can find your home there. But be careful…” 

“Careful? Of what?”

“Of temptation,” Albus murmured. “Humans run amok around these parts. You must find a way to quell your hunger.” 

Severus drew in a long breath. “I...I don’t...I need to eat.” 

“Be careful,” Albus said again. “For who knows what may lie in wait for you in that very village.” 

"Lie in wait?" For what? More hardships? What a cryptic response. Severus glared at the man, then softened his gaze. He owed this man his life. The man was now twinkling insufferably at him as he sipped his tea. 

“Oh, I think you’ll know when the time comes,” Albus said. “But danger lurks in that village as well. A curse...a terrible curse.”

“Curse?”

Albus set his cup down. “Yes,” he said, his voice solemn and subdued. “A curse that poisons the mind, a curse that drove many mad. A sorcerer cursed the village, and I can’t lift it. It’s been a bane on the village for nearly thirty years now, and it will only get worse unless someone can stave it. So many villagers have already died because of it.” 

“And you believe I can lift this curse?”

“For the time being, at least. Unless you mean to stay.” 

“I have nowhere else to go,” Severus admitted, his voice like gravel scraping against his throat. 

“So then, you will help?” Albus lifted his face to stare at Severus, his gaze unwavering. His eyes weren’t twinkling as much. He owed this man a debt, whether Albus would admit it or not. 

“I will.”

* * *

Hungry. Hungry hungry so hungry--

He lifted the curse, yes. And the villagers were grateful at first, though still wary of the beast. But Severus needed to eat, and he had no other options. So every six months the villagers would send fresh blood and flesh his way into the forest so he could quell the burning hunger inside of him. Albus must be ashamed of him. Severus didn’t like to think on it, but it still gnawed at him as he lay in bed at night, tear tracks crusting on his cheeks. He didn’t know how else to survive. But he didn’t let his prey survive...it was in his nature. He was a killer, a predator, a scourge against mankind. He had tried on numerous occasions to only take a bit of blood here and there, but his instincts would always kick in, feed, feed until nothing remained but bones. Now he welcomed the seasons that they sent a sacrifice to him, but he was still ashamed. They knew who--no, what he was now. He knew what he truly was, and that was...a monster. He was a monster. An animal, no matter how human he appeared to be. Their fear fueled him in the moment, causing fiery tendrils to rise up from his jaws just to sink down into their flesh. He responded to their fear, it made him all the more hungry, and his dinner all the more satisfying. But the aftermath of it, the guilt, the knowledge that he would live with the shame for eternity, all alone…

He heard a knock on the cottage door. He sat up in bed, alert and anxious. Pulling on his black robes, he stepped outside to see a child waiting for him, a bright smile painted on her face. She couldn’t have been more than ten, and her hair was brilliant red like the sun when it kissed the horizon, her sparkling jade eyes wide with glee. 

“Hello!” the girl grinned. “You’re the beast!”

Severus swallowed. He was hungry, but he would **not** touch this child. “I am,” he said warily. The girl flashed him another bright smile. 

“Da told me not to wander off in the woods, but I wanted to meet you,” she said, the words rushing from her. Severus’ brows lifted. 

“Why?”

“Well I’ve only ever met humans, you see, and I wanted to see what a beast looked like in person! You look just like a human. And you seem lonely,” the girl added. “I’m kind of lonely too.” 

“Surely you have friends…” Severus drifted off as the girl scrunched her face up. 

“James is always pulling pranks with his friends,” the girl sniffed. “Well, not Remus really, but the rest of them do.”

“Oh?” Severus felt a smile tug on the corners of his mouth. “You don’t like pranks?”

“No!” the girl exclaimed. “Well, not when they’re teasing me at least. Boys can be mean sometimes,” and Severus let out a snort. 

“What’s your name?” the girl asked eagerly. Severus smirked.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Severus replied. The girl scoffed. 

“Of _course_ I’ll tell you mine. Then we can be friends. I’m Lily.” 

Friends. What a foreign word.

“I’m Severus.”

* * *

Without fail, Lily came to him every day, and with her she brought wildflowers she had picked from the fields by the village. They never talked about his eating habits, no, never. She wanted to know all about his life as a beast, and Severus was grateful he had a friend. Well, he wasn’t sure if Albus still considered him a friend, now that he was feeding on the villagers. But Lily had no fear, and was full of so much love that it amazed Severus every day that she visited him. 

“Show me again!” Lily giggled. “I want to see it!”

Severus’ lips quirked and he waved his hands, twining the wildflowers around in the air until it was a crown. He snatched it from the air and set it on Lily’s head. 

“So pretty!” Lily exclaimed. “Sev?”

Severus glanced at her, and he had to bite back the smile that threatened to stretch his face. Severus wasn’t the smiling type. “Yes?”

“Will we be friends forever?”

Severus swallowed. There would be a time that Lily wouldn’t think that. When Lily grew up, she would understand. When a child turned eighteen in the village, they were put in the lottery to be a sacrifice. He prayed that Lily would never get sent to him, not that he would ever do a thing to harm her. But...her friends…

He inhaled a shaky breath. “Always,” he murmured. “I’ll always be your friend.”

* * *

But always wasn’t enough. As Lily grew older, her visits became less frequent until they stopped altogether. He heard whispers from the village when he ventured out at night to check on the curse. The sorcerer who cursed them and several other villages had something powerful taken from him by one of the villagers, and Severus could not do a thing to stop it. All he could do was stave off the curse for another six months. Lily was gone, and he didn’t know if she’d ever come back to see him. But he wished she would, because he felt empty and cold with no one to talk to, laugh with, smile with. He’d be alone. He was accustomed to being in solitude. His life was blacker than a starless night sky.

_But nineteen years later, a star would sparkle in his life, and Severus grasped for that bit of light. And he had no intention of letting it go._

* * *

“So we go to the wise--I mean, Dumbledore’s cottage?”

“How else are we supposed to ask him?” Severus answered sardonically. Harry shrugged. 

“You could just send him a message. I know you can use one of the ravens outside.” 

Severus sighed. “It would be best if we asked him in person.” 

Harry smiled. Severus must know what was for the best, and he trusted him with his life. “Let’s go then.” 

“Now?”

“No time like the present,” Harry grinned, and he reached his hand out to grasp Severus’. “I can’t wait.” 

“We have to see if he’ll be willing to do it, first,” Severus grumbled. Harry shook his head. He didn’t know why Severus was putting this off, but he hoped it wasn’t because he had second thoughts about the bonding ceremony.

Harry pulled on his blue robe and shoes, striding with purpose to the door. “Wear something other than black,” Harry snipped. Honestly...why did the man wear black so much? Was he in mourning? Harry rolled his eyes. Severus sighed and conjured an emerald green robe, a robe that seemed to match Harry’s eyes. Harry smiled and grabbed his hand. 

And so they walked through the woods in silence, but Harry didn’t care how quiet it was. His heart was pounding with excitement, and he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the feel of Severus’ warm hand in his own. Not even the chirping birds could distract him from his teeming thoughts. He’d feel what Severus would feel, they’d share more than they ever had before. Together. Always together. 

They reached Dumbledore’s cottage and Severus knocked on the door. The door creaked open, and Dumbledore stepped out. 

“Hello my boys! Join me for a cup of tea?”

Harry nodded eagerly, as Severus shook his head. Dumbledore handed him a cup of steaming tea and he sipped on it as he sat down in a wooden chair. Severus stood beside him, and Harry could tell he was tense. 

“Severus,” Dumbledore said softly. “What is it you need, dear boy?”

Harry was quick to catch the grimace on Severus’ face. “We wanted to ask you for a favor. If...if you would like to, that is…” 

Dumbledore gazed at Severus thoughtfully. “I’m glad to see you are happy,” he said, his eyes twinkling. “I do believe that Harry is a good match for you. Staying out of trouble now?”

“No more hunters!” Harry said, but Severus turned his head away, and Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore wasn’t talking about the hunters. Harry let it be. 

“We wanted to ask you to...well, we want you to be a witness,” Harry said. 

“A witness?” Dumbledore’s smile shined as Severus cleared his throat. 

“Albus, what he means to say is--”

“Severus, I know what he means to say,” Dumbledore said simply. “And of course I will.” 

Harry was frankly embarrassed by the squeal that erupted from him. “That’s great!” 

“But we will have to do it here,” Dumbledore said. “My ancient bones might ache after such a long walk to your cottage.” 

“Now?” Severus gaped. 

“Why ever not?” Dumbledore said. “We have all we need right here. And it seems that you do as well.” 

Harry glanced up to see Severus’ face mottle with a pale flush. “I’ll begin the preparations,” Dumbledore said, and Harry squeezed Severus’ hand tightly in his own. 

“I’m so happy,” Harry whispered, cuddling his head on Severus’ arm and inhaling that addictive clover scent. 

Dumbledore made his way out of the cottage and said, “Wait here, I’ll prepare everything outside.” 

A half hour later, Dumbledore came back in to usher them outside. Harry gasped. 

Roses with petals gilded with gold rested on the grassy plateau, the scent rising up to tickle Harry’s nose. He inhaled the scent, memorizing it. This memory had to be cherished forever, and Harry wanted to remember every little detail. Dumbledore smiled brightly. 

“Stand here,” and Dumbledore ushered them to a small patch of grass that the roses were circled around. “I shall begin, then. Hold hands,” he directed, and Harry reached for Severus, taking both of his hands in his own. 

_“Two souls we shall bind as one_  
_The moon will rise up with the sun_  
_Together, let the powers be_  
_Together, with one eye to see_  
_Never alone will your hearts be_  
_Because he is your lock_ (and Dumbledore nodded at Severus)  
_And he is your key”_ (and Dumbledore turned to Harry.)

__

Beautiful, it was so beautiful...the words strung together like a song that brought joy to Harry’s heart, and then suddenly his body heated up as Severus let out a gasp. 

__

Harry glanced down at their hands. Harry’s skin was glowing periwinkle blue, the light reflected in Severus’ black eyes. And Severus…

__

What was that? Red, sparkly light dotted with onyx swirled around Severus, and the light that Harry stored under his skin shot out to meet the red and black mist. Suddenly he knew what it was without anyone saying a word. It was his magic. It was Severus’ magic, entwining with Harry’s light, and Harry felt full, a pleasant tingle shooting up his spine as the warmth spread through his body and heart. 

__

Harry gasped and clutched Severus’ hands even tighter. But Severus was squeezing him in return, and as the magic and power dissipated, a rustle sounded from behind the cottage. 

__

“Now there will be a sign,” Dumbledore said. “A sign of true soulmates. It’s different for everyone, you see...well, or so I’ve heard. I’ve only done this once before, and have read books on it, of course…” 

__

Harry fervently wished Dumbledore would stop talking so he could only focus on the warmth in his body, the warmth of Severus’ body, the heat in Severus’ eyes…

__

The rustle grew closer. Severus turned his head and Harry followed suit. His eyes widened. 

__

It was a stag and a doe, standing proud on the top of the hill near the cottage. They trotted closer until the stag bowed his head to Harry, and the doe nuzzled Severus’ arm. The deer drew closer to each other until the tips of their noses touched, and they stayed like that for a few moments before racing off. 

__

“I would say that’s a sign,” Dumbledore chuckled. “Now for the final part…”

__

Dumbledore picked two thorny roses off the ground and handed one to Severus, and the other to Harry. “Prick your fingers on a thorn.” 

__

Severus balked. “Albus, I--”

__

“My dear boy. I trust you. And more than that, Harry trusts you.” 

__

Harry watched Severus take a deep, gasping breath, and he gazed at Harry before pricking his finger. Harry did the same, and Severus’ eyes started to glimmer with red, but when he blinked, the red glow was gone, and--

__

“Put your fingers together,” Dumbledore said. “Your blood must mingle for the ritual to conclude.” 

__

Harry reached for Severus and touched the pads of their fingers together. 

__

There was only silence. Harry couldn’t hear the birds chirping, Dumbledore was just a mumble in the back of his mind, because--

__

“Oh--oh!” Harry gasped. He could feel everything now--could feel the erratic beating of Severus’ heart without even touching him, could nearly see his soul, twisting with both light and darkness. He could feel Severus’ love, his aching need for Harry, and Harry hoped that Severus could feel that love in Harry, too. "Wow,” Harry murmured, as the light of their magic and powers flared up again to coalesce like a cyclone around them. “I guess this means you’re mine forever,” Harry grinned, and Severus actually smiled. 

__

“I suppose you’re mine forever as well,” he murmured, taking his thumb and swiping it on Harry’s quivering lips. He bent down to capture Harry’s lips, and suddenly it was nearly too much. He could feel the unbridled joy Severus felt when they touched, and his own, and he drew back with a gasp, only to meet his lips again. 

__

“I love you,” Harry whispered. “I...I love you so much.” 

__

Severus bent down to touch their foreheads together. “I love you. Always.” 

__

“Always,” Harry murmured. “Never doubt that ever again.”

__

Severus straightened to turn to Dumbledore. “Thank you, Albus.” 

__

Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled, and Harry wondered if they were filled with tears. “Anytime, my boy. My blessings go out to you. Your hearts are one, now. I know you will make the most out of it.” Dumbledore smiled, before heading back into his cottage. “Come by anytime, if you find yourselves bored.” He closed the door. 

__

Harry and Severus trekked through the village, and Harry knocked on Hermione and Ron’s door. Rose was quiet today, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

__

Hermione opened the door. “Harry! Severus!” 

__

“We...well, we bonded,” Harry said, but he wasn’t able to contain his gleeful grin. Hermione's face split with a bright smile. 

__

“Oh, I’m so happy for you! I haven’t heard of a bonding between--”

__

“Harry is a different sort of breed,” Severus said ironically as Hermione let out a snort. 

__

“I’ll tell Ron, unless you want to wait an hour or so. He’s at another village grabbing more milk for us. We need more cows in this village…” 

__

“We’re about to head home anyway,” Harry said. “But I wanted to tell the both of you first. Come over soon, alright?”

__

“Of course, Harry,” and Hermione wrapped Harry in a tight embrace. Hermione released him, and Harry’s eyes widened as Hermione launched herself at Severus, who seemed just as shocked as he was. Severus stood stock still, but the corners of his lips twitched and his eyes were bright. Hermione let go of Severus and smiled at them again. “I will see you both soon,” she said. Harry and Severus left to walk through the gates and the field to reach the woods. 

__

The journey to the cottage had never seemed so long before. All Harry could think about was feeling Severus crawling inside of him, feeling his magic, his love, his soul. When they finally reached home, Harry shucked off his robes, and Severus slowly shrugged out of his own until they were both naked, standing before each other silently. 

__

Harry moved first. He latched his lips onto Severus’ as the man groaned in his mouth, reaching down to cup the back of Harry’s head and crushing them closer together. Harry moaned in approval. Severus released his lips to go in the bedroom, and Harry followed him eagerly and fell on the bed. 

__

“Let’s see what sex feels like when you’re bonded,” Harry grinned cheekily, and Severus stared down at him, his eyes warm and sooty as coal. 

__

“Yes, let’s,” Severus agreed, and bent down to cage Harry under his arms and suck his nipple between his thin lips. Harry arched into Severus as his beast lashed him with his tongue, and suddenly--he could feel his arousal...and Severus’ too, and it was nearly too much, how could he last like this--

__

"I can’t wait,” Severus panted, licking up Harry’s chest to the hollow of his throat. “I need to--”

__

“Fuck me,” Harry murmured. “Please, please--”

__

Severus cursed and whispered a beast spell, and Harry suddenly felt slick and wet. He groaned and spread his legs. Severus wasn’t far, no, now he never would be, and he stroked his cock once before spearing Harry with a deep thrust. 

__

And Harry screamed. 

__

He could feel the lust Severus felt, was overcome by it, his own passion, his own love, and Severus’ love, so pure, full of light and magic--Harry met every single one of Severus’ thrusts with an open mouthed gasp. God, he could barely breathe but he didn’t care, he was nearly overcome by the new sensations, the feelings, not just his, but Severus’ too…

__

They weren’t going to last very long, not the first time, at least. Harry already could feel his orgasm pressing against his gut and building up, and he knew Severus was close too, the arousal he felt in his body wasn’t just his...he could nearly see it in his mind. Severus’ black and red magic, Harry’s own blue powers embracing and twirling around in their hearts, their souls...

__

Harry came with a scream that threatened to shatter the cottage windows. He jerked into Severus, who was shaking and coming inside of him as Harry painted Severus’ body in white heat. 

__

They trembled for a few moments, and it took longer for Harry to collect himself than it normally did. Severus slumped and fell down next to him on the bed. 

__

“Wow,” Harry breathed. Severus arched a single brow.

__

“Wow, indeed,” Severus smirked. 

__

Harry knew he’d always be happy with Severus. It was just something he’d always known, and now he knew they’d be tied to each other forever, their souls golden and shining like the gold that stained the edges of the roses that brought them together. But it wasn’t just roses, or rings, or jewels or stones. It was Severus, always Severus, and Harry was with him now, had been with him, but now, they shared something that seemed even stronger than love. They shared hearts, they could feel their souls, syncing in perfect harmony together. Together, forever. Harry sighed and nuzzled closer to Severus, placing a hand over his beating heart, even though he could hear it in his mind, and feel it in his own chest. No one thought a beast could ever bond with a human, or a human with a beast. But Harry and Severus proved the little world wrong, and if they were happy before...now it was somehow more meaningful. Together, always.

__


End file.
